Reader X Nico
by RaitaWriter
Summary: You've been friends with Nico ever since he saved your life from a giant that threatened to eat you. Days before, you hadn't even known about you being a demigod nor about the Greek gods and goddesses. You never thought that you and Nico could ever become a thing, or that he even remembered you. Now all you can think of is about Nico Di Angelo and kissing him on the stroke of 12.
1. Chapter 1

Tired, lost and hungry, you trek along the fiery river, unable to collect your memories from whatever was left of your brain.

You had apparently fallen down into the Tartarus, your memories are gone and you haven't eaten in _days_. The only thing you **can** remember is that it's New Years Eve, and you just have to get out in time for the countdown. You had an important _lover_ to kiss on the stroke of twelve. Except one thing, you two aren't dating, and he isn't showing any signs of interest in you.

"Where the fuck am I...?" You moan in pain as you clutch your stomach. "And more importantly...Where can I get something to eat..." Your stomach growls loudly, followed by a familiar laughter.

"What is the amazing (y/n) doing here? Were the daughters of Aphrodite right about you being a monster?" Nico says, hoisting you up from the ground. Nico kept a grip onto your hand, which surprised you. Nico's grin was somewhat...attractive, beckoning you to his lips as he pulled you closer. "Are you all right?"

You could feel your face turning red as you stared at him in awe. "I...I, err-I'm..." Your legs seem to turn to jelly as you trip onto him, causing Nico to fall onto his back.

"Ugh...You're such a cults...idiot." Nico says with a teasing tone, kissing you on the forehead.

_Did I die...?_ You thought in your head, turning over all of the options. Nico, _the _Nico Di Angel, just kissed you...Well, on the forehead...

"Uh...C-can I get up...?" You ask with a shaky voice, still blushing furiously. Nico shakes his head, smirking as he embraces you in a warm hug.

"Nah, I like it when you're close...It makes me feel...Nice and _warm_. I think...I think I love you..." He pulls your chin to his face then bites your bottom lip, sending a pulse of pleasure throughout your body.


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING. THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS EXPLICIT CONTENT. THIS CHAPTER IS A RATED M FANFICTION. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**REALLY! IT'S SMUT...IN A WAY! YOU WILL HAVE SEX WITH NICO DI ANGELO IN THIS CHAPTER. DO NOT POST RUDE REMARKS, I WARNED YOU.**

When you two exit the Tartus, the first person you see is Percy Jackson, holding hands with Annabeth Chase. Behind them, a little girl around the age of three peeks her head from behind Percy.

_They have kids...?_ You ask. Too embarrassed to ask, you wave to the little girl whom then returns to her 'sanctuary'.

"So...Did you have fun down there Nico?" Percy said with a teasing tone. Nico's face becomes extremely red as he grabs you by the shoulder, pulling you close to his body.

"Shut up..." Nico replied, his voice trailing off.

_What _did _happen down there?_ You ask yourself. Your memory is fogged up either from the sulfur air or from hitting your head so much.

**_Thirty minutes ago._**

He spits something into your mouth then forces you to swallow it. Maybe it was a piece of ambrosia? You feel dizzy soon after, beginning to feel yourself become excited.

"S-So...W-Where to?" You ask, trying not to stutter. Something pokes at your bottom, and you freeze. When you look down, a bulge emitting from Nico's pants.

Before you can react, Nico pushes you to the ground, rapist style. He holds your wrists to the glassy shore of the beach, quickly smashing his lips to yours. His tongue wraps around yours and you gag a bit, coughing as he goes to sniffing your boobs.

"Nico..." You say, trying to catch your breath. He looks at you silently then rips your shirt even more, exposing your chest to the acidic air.

Nico smirks then begins to lick your nipples which soon become hard. "Well...Someone's excited. Almost as excited as I am." You hear him unzip his pants, taking out his enormous, hard dick.

He rubs your cunt, sending pulses of pleasure up throughout your body. You can't help but drool from the pleasure; with your mouth wide open, Nico stuffs his _package_ into your mouth. You feel it grow as he thrusts your face, releases his sperm into your mouth.

Before you can catch your breath, he goes to licking your vagina. Without acknowledging it, you seem to still be sucking his dick.

"S-stop...I feel something coming out!" You say, ending with a sweet moan. Nico eats your cum, then turns you back upwards, setting you on his dick.

He hit your head against the ground and black blots fill your vision. The rest of it's a blur due to the date rape drug and your concussion.


	3. Chapter 3

Three weeks had passed since the day Nico saved you from the tartus, three weeks since you saw him, and three days since you discovered you were pregnant.

Too embaraced to tell Nico, you've been avoiding him. He was_19_, you were _17. _ That age gap is _way_ too much for you. Well, your 'parents'.

While shopping you bump into that very same person. Nico Di Angelo catches you by holding out his right arm, holdinh you by the stomach.

"...Are uou okay?" Nico helps you to stand up straight. You pull your dressy jacket over to cover you enlarged stomach, with the acknowledgement of him staring.

You simply smile then nid. "I'm j-just a-" Your sentence is cut off by the half digested soup that spills onto Nico's shoes. "A cluts..."

Nico looks at his shoes then at you, putting both of his pale hands onto your stomach. His long, bony fingers trace along your belly button that had already been turned into an outty.

His smile fills most of his face as he lifts you up into the air, spinning you around. "You're pregnant, aren't you?! And it's my child, isn't it?"He hugs you tightly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

You can feel your face turn red as he turns his face to meet your eyes. "I...I thought you would beat me or or..." Nico's smile disappears.

"Why?" He stares at you with his sorrowful eyes. "I would NEVER hurt you! Especially when you're preggos with my-our child. I love you (y/n). I will love you 'till my last breath, and beyond! I will always, _always_, love and protect you. (y/n), will you stay with me 'till we die? Will you marry me? I...I mean when y-you're at legal age. I don't ha-"

You cut him off by kissing him on the lips, pulling away yo respond. "Shut up and stay with me. I will marry you Nico Di Angelo." He pulls you back into another kiss. It was like a dream...That's when it hit ypu, well, when you woke up.


End file.
